The Agent
by DarkShadowRaven
Summary: What is the difference between a spy and a shinobi? Nobody knows for sure, but this story is about one Shinobi who walked on the line that separates them. This isn't a story about his life, it's about how his life changes. Story: Follows totally spies but more adult realistic version.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Totally Spies, this is just a fanfic that I wanted to write for a while. This story is written by DarkShadowRaven along with co-writer/beta-reader Sithmaster56a.

* * *

Chapter 0: Mission: Life goes on…

* * *

Outskirts of Hollywood, Beverly Hills, LA

* * *

"Everyone comes to Beverly Hills thinking they'd be the next movie star, rock star or fashion model, but every single person forgets that someone still has to clean the toilets." Said a 40 year old guy finishing scrubbing the floors, while a blond spiky haired teen scrubbed away at a toilet with some of the foulest stench you could expect.

'_This is me…'_

"Yep, that's how it is, behind every white city, there's a dirty foundation. It's all built on the same ground." Said blond finished his work and removing the mask he wore.

"Tell me something, Nate. You've been working here for 3 months, why does a kid like you have to work in a place like this? Why aren't you driving cars with gangs, buying fashion clothes, or pimp your life like other kids?" asked the old guy feeling a bit of pity for the kid.

"Well Mr. Jake, it's not really their money they spend, is it? Someone had to work for it, right?" He removed his gloves and washed up at a sink" They are born in rich families they live the lives of kings, but I, being poor, have only my dreams. I don't have any family, so when you have to make your own way in life, you have to start from the bottom."

"(Sigh) Look Nathan, this might not be my place to say, but this isn't how you should live the rest of your life! Go back to school, learn to do something worthwhile and get out of this shithole while you still can."

The kid didn't say anything but smiled and put a hand of on old man Jake's shoulder. "Thanks for the concern Jake, it means a lot."

"Nate, don't do that. Just don't..."

"Do what?"

"THAT, that smile that just says 'I don't need any pity'." The old man knew a bit about the kid to see that he had some trust issues.

"Jake…" sighed the blond.

"No, no! Okay? Look I'm just trying to make you see! I have two kids and even though their old man is working for this cleaning company, they live a pretty decent life in an apartment and I'm proud of them and I don't feel sorry for it, I can call that place my home, where I belong. I have no regrets! But you? Look at you! You're fit, you're strong, you're young, listen to this old man just this once: 'Don't waste your life doing just these greasy jobs you get in papers, you go out there and keep searching until you find your home, where you belong.'" The old guy really showed some real concern for the kid. This brought a real smile on the kid's face.

"Okay Jake, I got it." He smirked as he received a pat on the back from the old man.

"Good, alright." He exchanged some nods and smiles. "Okay, I'll go put the gear back in the car, you finish up here and we'll go get some cold beers after this." He said.

"Careful Jake, your wife will scold me if I have to drag you drunk home." Said the kid smirking again.

"Non-alcoholic, smart-ass. Now move your ass."

"You too, old man."

As Jake left, the kid was left with his own thoughts to work through. _'Jake has a point, but in this town it's so hard to find a job to pay for both school and keep up with it. Why the heck did I even come to Beverly Hills? I moved into a crumby apartment 5 month ago with just a suitcase, in one of the dirtiest and cheapest parts of the city, my abilities are limited to just hard labor, I barely got this job in cleaning service. Is this living? Some people get to live basking in the light while others live scavenging in the dark? '_ He finished putting all his tools away in a bag and got his cleaning suit off revealing him in just a t-shirt and pair of pants. He pulled a long sleeved shirt on, that he got from Jake, and climbed down the stairs.

As he climbed down, he could hear something happening outside. Once he reached the bottom he could finally see what all the noise was about.

"Come on! Get up! Jeff, are you filming this?" asked a punk picking on some guy on the ground.

"Yep, wow! This is going on u-tube!" he had a mini camera and filming.

The blond kid spotted something that really angered him: 4 punks picking on a man while filming everything. He put his bag down and wanted to chase the punks away when he caught sight of the man, specifically the suit, and his bruised face. It was Jake.

His teeth grit and fists clenched in anger and in one flash he dashed at the closest punk and delivered such a strong haymaker in his face that he almost flew 4 meters away.

"Hey, what the fuck?" asked the one on the ground feeling his cheek swell and bleeding from it.

The others turned to his attacker and saw a very angry guy gritting his teeth. "You bastards ganging up on guy twice your age! That really pisses me off! I'm gonna beat the stuffing out of your asses!"

The punks got very angry themselves and pulled out some makeshift weapons including a pair of brass knuckles, a slim baton and baseball bat from their car. "We're gonna smash your brains in, you prick!"

The blond gave them an unimpressed look before he felt someone grab his leg.

"Nate, don't do it." It was Jake looking a little beat up but still conscious. "It's not worth it, just get out of here."

The blond got down on his knee and helped Jake up before setting him on a bench "Sorry Jake, I can't let this go. I'll be right back, hold my shirt." He removed his long-sleeved shirt and passed it to Jake before turning to the punks and doing some stretches with his hands

"Are you retarded? It's 4 against 1!" said a punk flinging his bat.

"Then you should go get a few more guys and it'll be a fair fight." said the blond approaching them.

The others gritted their teeth. "You bastard! Aghh!" They all charged in weapons swinging.

Nate, as he was known evaded the baseball bat and delivered two punches to the punk's side, and narrowly avoided a baton to the face but did received a fist in the gut from the knuckles.

He in turn delivered a leg in the punk's side and a punch to the baton swinging guy's face before turning and kneeing to the knuckle's face, followed by two punches knocking him back with a bleeding nose.

He then turned to the baton only to receive a baton to the head that made his eyes see stars for a bit before he cleared them only to receive a kick to his face, making his own nose bleed.

"Take that you stupid ass!"

'Nate' got his gears back together and after whipping the blood off, he got up to his feet and stood his ground. "Round 2."

The baton punk attacked again but his baton was caught in Nate's hands before getting two kicks to the punk's side who let go of the baton, only to be finished off with a final kick to the face.

Nate didn't have time to stop as he pivoted with the baton still in his hands to block the punches from the knuckle guy from the side. Then he spotted the bat swinging guy going to a fast attack, but at the last second, he ducked, only to receive a blow to his face from the brass knuckles, knocking him back and forcing Nate to move clear of the melee.

Nate felt his lip bleed, but he ignored it diving in the fight again. He attacked the one with the baseball bat this time, who swung his weapon in a wide angle only for the Nate to evade it and jab him hard in the stomach with the baton, knocking the wind out of him. He then used that opening to throw a quick collection of punches before dropping the baton and grabbing his opponent's shoulders then headbutting him, likely breaking his nose.

Turning to the last punk with the knuckles he noticed him looking at his mates down and attacked with anger swinging savagery at hero.

Nate took steps back and barely avoided each attack until he was back was to a wall.

The punk seeing his prey cornered swung with all his rage

Nate, at the last second ducked the punch, which resulted in the punk hitting a brick wall with the knuckles followed by pop a wail of pain.

"(Punch) AGHHHaaa!

"Brick wall wins, fucker." Nate taunted before knocking him out.

He then turned to the would-be leader, the one he hit first. They guy looked really pissed, so pissed that he pulled out a switchblade.

"Die you fucker!" Anger overtook reason and he attacked in a blind rage.

The hero avoided most of the strikes left and right but ended up with some light cuts on his arms and chest.

He was bloody and cut but he managed to get enough ground to get his hands on the baseball bat and blocked a strike but was pushed with his back against a wall and the blade a few inches away from him.

'_Damn it!' _he wanted to kick the guy's lights out but he was in a pretty bad position.

"(Flip)Bzzzzz! Ughhaaaaaahhh!"

What followed surprised him incredibly the punk started to convulse, shake and squirm in pain until he fell on the ground still shaking.

His breath caught on to him until he noticed the wires leading to two police cars with four cops aiming stun guns at him.

"Ugh, thanks." He sighed in relief

"Drop the weapon! And get your hands up!" they called loudly.

"What?" He noticed he still had the bat. He quickly dropped it and got his arms up. "Wait, you have it all wrong…"

He was answered with a stun gun fired at his chest.

"Ughaahh." He started to shake and convulse but in one mighty effort he swung his arm and removed the two pins. "Why did you do that for!?"

He was answered by another stun gun and he felt his body go off as they cuffed him and he blacked out.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was at the hospital having a doctor with a police escort getting his wounds checked and patched up.

When they finally finished and he found himself with bandages on his arms, chest and even face, the police started asking questions.

He answered them as best as he could a few times before it was decided that he's be held at the station for 24 hours.

He was not pleased but complied anyway. No use getting more on his plate now, he knew he was innocent and had enough witnesses that saw the fight to prove it. He was just angry at the cops who tasered him not once but twice, for nothing. Damn cops, no wonder he didn't want to join them.

* * *

24 hours later

* * *

After waiting in a cell for what seemed like forever, someone opened the door and he saw Jake there bruised and a with an arm in a sling but alright.

"You're free to go." Said the guard accompanying him.

"Hey Nate, did you enjoy your stay?" asked Jake with a smile.

"Heh, no! The food is tasteless, the bed is hard and the service is horrible. I don't think I'll ever come back again." Joked the blond cheekily.

"Good, let's get out of here." Replied Jake with a smile.

After a few minutes signing some papers and agreeing to come back after the punks got of the hospital to identify them, the pair left the police station.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Said Jake.

"Me too."

They stopped in a local dinner and after some breakfast and went into details.

"So, how did you spring me out?" asked the blond.

"I just told them that you were helping me out… there were some witnesses and… the visual evidence." Said Jake looking away.

"'Visual evidence?'" asked the blond.

Jake nodded and pulled out a Smartphone form his pocket and got to the famous video sharing site. "Smile, you took your first step in kung-fu movies. Bruce Lee's got nothing on you"

In the clip, there was him fighting the punks in a shaky camera. "Wow, someone filmed it?" asked the blonde.

"Not only filmed it, it was on the 7 o'clock news before you know it." Smiled Jake. "I gave some statements, you should have seen it, the phone wouldn't stop ringing last night."

"Damn, my 15 minutes of stardom and I was in jail." He joked making both himself and Jake fit into laughter.

"Ugh, ow, ow." They both felt the pains from the bruises get the better of them. "Don't make me laugh; it'll just cause me more hurt."

"Yeah… they make this look easy in movies." Agreed the blond.

"Ugh, thanks a lot kid. " said Jake patting the blond on his back. "I sure am going to miss you…" he said shaking the blond.

"Miss me?" asked the blond curiously.

"Yeah, the little lady and I decided we'd move out of Los Angeles and into a more quite town. We weren't too sure but after yesterday… well I couldn't give her a good enough reason why we shouldn't." said Jake seeing the sadden kid look down.

"What about the kids?"

"The kids are old enough now to have the apartment to themselves. You know kids, once the city bites, it won't let go even if you cut it off. I'll probably get a new job soon, and I think it's time for this old man to start getting some retirement plans." Said Jake sounding older than he actually was.

"Don't give me that, old man, you're what 40?"

"55, but I'll take it as a compliment. But that's not also why I came here. I came here to ask you what to do next?" asked Jake a little sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can damn well expect you job to be gone. The company tries to avoid bad publicity and you know what something like this means." Said Jake unpleased to be the bearer of bad news.

"Damn… " he sighed resting his head on the table.

"I'm really sorry it ended up like this, if I hadn't gotten attacked, none of this would have happened." Jake wouldn't blame the kid if he decided to focus all the anger on him.

"Stop it already, it's not your fault some stupid punks attacked you, it could have been anyone." He said getting up. "The real problem is getting a new job, it might not look like it but this town is very strict about jobs: you have to have experience, you have to have an education, you have to have the skills, you have to have training! Fuck them!" he called getting everyone in the dinner to look his way. "Sorry!" he called back.

Jake sighed and turned to the blond. "Look, I've been talking to the wife and I convinced her that if worst comes to shove, you can move in with the kids until you get back on your feet." He said with a tiny smile.

"Thanks a lot Jake, I appreciate all the help, but I don't think I can burden people and live with myself." He said with a weak smile.

Jake started swinging his hands. "It's no burden, Nate! In fact, personally I'd feel a whole lot better if you did move in. Don't tell this to anyone, but my son is a bit of a coward, I'd think you'd be a good influence on him, not to mention protecting my little girl."

The blond laughed and smiled. "By protect, you mean watch out for those punk hot-shots that will just try to sweet-talk her."

"Naturally. You can be my eyes and ears here in my place and my fist and my foot in their asses!" Boomed Jake getting both of them in a laughing fit like old times.

"Thanks a lot Jake, I appreciate it." Said the bandaged kid drinking his cold non-alcoholic bear. "But I have to decline. I've always looked out for myself, and that's how I feel comfortable. It's a lonely life and I don't want to be a loner, but that's how I feel is for the best right now." He said putting his hand on Jake's shoulder. "But hey, if you ever want me to check up on them, give me a call and in your name I will dispense parental wrath of punks who try to miss with your kids."

"Then I'll be depending on you. But promise me this, if things get bad, don't hesitate to ask for some help. Alright?" asked Jake with no room to refuse.

"Ok, okay I got it." He smiled and shock on it.

The rest of the day they spent together like old friends one last time, watching a game of football in a bar, drinking, playing pool, and going to a strip club. Naruto's unnatural height made him convincing to be over 18.

After a great 'man to man' night. The blond let the old man home to sleep his drunken from away while his wife gave her thanks to the blond and gave him a hug followed by the kids who also thanked him for saving their father.

He said his goodbyes and stumbled his way home, in a not very welcoming or cleaned section of the city.

It was a one room apartment with a bathroom and a closet sized kitchen. It was small and cheap but it was his, all his hard work went into it.

As he got home, the drunken state started to clear enough that he took a shower, careful not to open his wounds and took some cold water out of his mini-fridge and turned out on the TV to his local news channel. He didn't have cable yet, so right now it was the free channels broadcast through an antenna.

Yes he lived a poor, cheap life but he worked hard for it, and his one phrase he lived by is that "if you work hard, never give up on your word, you can achieve anything."

He rested on the ground while he waited for his inflatable mattress to automatically inflate. By chance he heard the news about him. He didn't give permission to use his name though or his picture, which he was relieved to not hear, in this town news flies by fast and the Internet made it difficult to hide anything.

He didn't know when he fell asleep but he did, and the next morning something unexpected happened: a letter was delivered to his apartment.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

He barely got out of his bed, and went to the bathroom. Looking into the scratched mirror, he made out his face and removed the bandages, he had an faster than average healing ability, so cuts were nothing to him. Bruises took a bit longer to heal, stabs or bullet wounds he didn't know but he sure as heck didn't want to find out.

Removing most of his bandages, he decided to have some breakfast before he spotted a letter at his front door. He gave it a look and opened the door and checked if there was anyone there who might have left it.

"What's this? My warning of eviction? I'm pretty sure I still got a month to go." He picked it up and went to his kitchen and made some plain coffee.

Resting on his bed he looked at the letter, It was blank but it had a return address on the back.

"Once you hit rock bottom, all you can go is up, right?" He opened the seal and revealed a letter. Opening up, it was pretty simple but it had that strict look to it.

* * *

Letter

* * *

_Dear Mister Uzumaki, _

_Our organization has taken notice of your character and set of skills and believes your abilities could be put to use in our schedule. Henceforth, we courtly invite you to take an interview to determine if you have the necessary character to be part of our group and in our line of work. _

_Should you decide to accept our invitation, the date is 8:00 am tomorrow morning, if you could kindly make it. The address in on the card you have received with this package. _

He looked inside but he found no card.

_Have a good day, _

_Respectfully _

_Jerald Lewis_

* * *

"Okay, this is weird, there is no address, just a W."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading, if you like it or hate it, leave a review and I'll see what I can do about it.

About this story, this is one of those stories I wanted to write for a long time, because I am a big fan of both series. This I wrote in just 1 day, I was excited about it, but it was hell to start. In the end: I decided to make Naruto (Nate is just short for his name, it's one of the aliases he sometimes uses.) a progressive character, someone that works hard for their future.

As you can read, he starts up with nothing basically, he's fighting is rusty and his best days are behind him. In the story, it's going to feature his evolution into something more. It's going to be a rough story, so it's not always going to be smooth sailing.

His back-story will be explained later.

Pairings dynamic, if you have ideas, tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Totally Spies, this is just a fanfic that I wanted to write for a while. This story is written by DarkShadowRaven along with co-writer/beta-reader Sithmaster56a.

* * *

Chapter 0: Mission 1: Infiltration

* * *

Letter

* * *

_Dear Mister Uzumaki, _

_Our organization has taken notice of your character and set of skills and believes your abilities could be put to use in our schedule. Henceforth, we courtly invite you to take an interview to determine if you have the necessary character to be part of our group and in our line of work. _

_Should you decide to accept our invitation, the date is 8:00 am tomorrow morning, if you could kindly make it. The address in on the card you have received with this package. _

_Have a good day, _

_Respectfully _

_Gerald Lewis_

* * *

"Why do I keep reading this? It's probably fake, just a kid's prank." Muttered Nate aka Naruto Uzumaki, staring at the letter early in the morning.

He placed the letter down and got some breakfast before turning on the TV, maybe it would get his mind awat from it:

"_And in breaking news, fans filed a protest when lead singer disappeared before live concert." _Said the news caster.

"It's a rock star, search every nightclub and you'll find him." He suggested flipping the channel.

"_And in recent news, a new trendy look is spreading quickly known as the fabulizer…" _

"That's so fake, it's making my insides hurt." He shut down the TV before looking outside. With no job and a TV full of useless information, you could easily find yourself bored before you knew it.

His eyes landed back on the letter.

"(Sigh) Why not? At least I can spend my last day off doing something stupid; When will be the next time that will happen? And who knows? I'm desperate, if it's a job, I can't afford to skip it."

It was still 6:15; he could make it, if he could find it.

"Why would they expect me to contact them if they didn't even leave an address." Looking at the letter, he couldn't find any information, but sparing a look at the envelope, he could make out a return address.

Reading the address, he pulled out a map of Los Angeles that he had used to get around and after a few minutes, he tracked down the address.

* * *

7:30

* * *

After taking the bus and the subway, he managed to track down a shop. It looked pretty modern, though.

During this time, he cleaned himself up, took a shower, got on a pair of jeans, and a white short-sleeved shirt. He kept a pair of orange shoes though. Yes, in interviews you had to be clean and tidy to not give a bad impression, but he hated to wear any other kinds of clothes.

As he entered, he was greeted by a lady at the entrance.

"Good morning, sir. How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hello, I hope you can help me out, I received this letter in the mail yesterday and I think I was invited to an interview about a job." He asked showing her the letter. "The letter said it was supposed to have a business card but there was none, so I tracked you by your return address on the envelope." He said showing her the envelope.

"Umm, I'm terribly sorry sir, I think you made a mistake. You see we produce this type of envelope; they are shipped to our clients for use. We leave the address on the envelope to attract more clients." She answered looking sadly at him.

"Ughh, really? I can't believe this." His sigh almost hit the floor. "I should have known… I should have. Damn it!" he cursed making the lady feel a mix of fright and sadness.

"Are you alright, sir? Can I get you something to calm your nerves?" she asked trying to be polite.

"Not unless it's a job. I was so hoping this wasn't a prank, I really needed a job." He sighed as he stared outside and after a long silent stare, turned to leave.

"Um sir, your letter?" she asked picking it up.

"I don't care, shred it, burn it, flush it, whatever, I'm out." He said leaving through the front door.

As he left in a slow pace, his eyes drifted to people. Most were happy, some were stressed, generally mornings are not for the stressed, so it was pretty cheerful now.

As he left, he stopped in a station and looked around. "Great, now I'm also lost." He sighed and pulled out a map from his shirt.

His eyes drifted on the map everywhere, he couldn't exactly pin point it. Suddenly, his eyes landed on a certain building somewhere in Downtown Los Angeles, next to Wilshire Boulevard. What was strange is that it was in the shape of a "W".

"No way." He stared it at for a few seconds as his memory kept imagining the symbol on the letter: a "W". "Why not. TAXI!"

* * *

Downtown Las Angeles, 7:50

* * *

After a 10 minute drive, the taxi suddenly stopped in a big traffic jam.

"What the hell? I said I was in a hurry!" protested Naruto at the taxi driver who was swearing up a storm at others.

"It's the beginning of the day, everyone is off to work. What do you expect?"

"Ugh." He sighed as he palmed his face. It was just a few more streets there, but checking the watch, he had less than 10 minutes. "How much?" he asked pulling out his wallet.

"You're gonna stop out here? Listen man, it's not worth it, you're never going to-…"

"How much!?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Ugh, 22.50." he answered after swallowing. For a guy maybe half his age, he could really intimidate.

Naruto handed a 25. "Keep the change."

He got out and after a few moments of making the closest path in his head, he started running through the traffic jam and where he couldn't he jumped over it or stepped on it, getting some very angry responses, but he didn't care right now.

Reaching the sidewalk, he jumped in a fast sprint towards the building. His speed was one thing he was great at, while his stamina knew no match.

Finally he reached his destination and with a few minutes to spare.

"It's sink or swim now…" he approached the entrance and was met with a receptionist dressed in a business suit.

"Hello, I'm here about the interview. " he said with more confidence.

If she said 'yes', then this was it, if 'no' then it was all for nothing and a double success prank.

"Ah yes, you're just on time, mister?"

_Yes!_" Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." He answered getting a stutter in his throat.

"Very good then. If you could present your invitation card, we can sign you in." she asked politely.

"Invitation card? What is 'that'?" he asked confused.

"Every invitation to interviews are sent together with a card with all the contact information, including address and phone number." She clarified giving him a suspicious look.

"O-oh, I didn't get a card with my letter." He stated looking completely innocent.

"That's impossible, sir. Every envelope contains the letter and card; it is highly unlikely that one would be sent without the other." She said almost mechanically.

"Well, I don't know what how 'high' you can go, but I didn't receive one. I had to track you down from clues in the letter." He answered truthfully.

She searched his eyes and he looked very determined. Maybe he was telling the truth. "Then may I have the letter to verify." She gestured.

"Sure, it's right…in…"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"_Sir, your letter?"_

"_I don't care, burn it, shred it, flush it, whatever…"_

_End Flashback_

"Ahh fuck…" he sighed for the third time today palm his face. "I'm such an idiot…"

"What's wrong sir?" she asked.

"I… accidentally threw away the letter." He answered scratching the back of his head looking rather ditzy.

"Oh my…" she sighed. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you pass without either the card or the letter. "she stated, finishing up.

"What? Why? You're the ones that invited me in the first place?"

"I know sir, but I can't find your name in the list, which sometimes happens in last minute calls, but without either sign of proof, I can't verify your claim. Henceforth I can't let you pass, our organization have lots of fierce rivals. So we have very strict rules on unauthorized persons on premises." she answered, like she had memorized it word for word.

"Damn it…" he swore, but his eyes widened for a second. "What about the name on the letter? You can call that guy and he'll confirm it since he sent the letter!"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said, ushering him out.

"Wait, wait! Look, I REALLY need this job! Can you just PLEASE check…" he asked putting his hands on the desk. "Please…"

She sighed and turned to her computer. "What was the name?" she asked.

It was… it was…."Umm, Harold Devis?" he almost asked. He wasn't very good with strange names.

She types a few words and turned to him. "I'm sorry, there's no 'Harold Devis' working here. Have a good day and good luck next time." She stated politely.

"But…"

"Do I have to call security, sir?" she asked pointing at the two guys in suits and shades.

"Fine, fine… I'm leaving." He answered and left.

It was 8:00 am, and he screwed up, he couldn't get through the entrance. But if there's one thing he knew, it's that: if the door is locked, get in through the window.

And that is exactly what followed. He circled the building, looking for a way in.

The whole building was in the form of a W. So it was a lot of ground to cover. But in a corner between the angle of the "W" he found his first break: a small open window. Likely a bathroom window or something.

"Here's my window." He stated getting a smirk.

The problem was getting up there. "How to get up there?" It was basically 10 meters up, a height no man he knew could jump

Looking around, he spotted a scaffold on the opposite wall, likely used to replace a window, clean it or something.

He only hesitated for a minute. "Let's do this." He started climbing up. As he climbed he reached his desired location but there was a problem, he couldn't find anything to latch on to if he jumped to the window. He would surely break his legs if he fell from this height.

"Think, think…" an idea came and he pulled a few boards and made a makeshift bridge out to the window.

"Okay go…" separating him from pain and suffering were just two boards, and the hope that nothing would happen.

With extreme care he reached the window and managed to slip inside. Hopefully no one saw him.

As he got inside, it turned out to be a bathroom as he thought, and fortunately it was empty. Using the chance, he washed his face and after adjusting his shirt and pants, he slipped out of the bathroom and tried to find his interview room on his own without looking too suspicious.

'_Blend in, don't look like you have no idea where you're going._**' **

"Excuse young man." Too bad it didn't work for long.

"Y-yes?" asked the blonde a little worried.

"What are you doing here?" the old guy asked, he had graying hair and was already balding leaving him with a crown of hair. He looked skinny in a dark grey suit with a black tie and spoke with a British accent.

"I'm, um, searching for the interview room." He answered, truthfully.

"Oh, I'm afraid you're lost then, old chap. The Interview room is on the first floor, door number 09. You'll find Mister Patrick there. He will explain everything." Answered the old man friendly. He was interrupted when his 'wallet', rang?

"Sorry I have business to attend to. So just take the stairs to the first floor and good luck." Said the old guy leaving.

"Weird." Said the blond as the followed instructions and started to walk down to the first floor.

As he got to the second, he was surprised to find a whole lot of people there. Maybe 60 that were waiting at a door.

He quickly approached one and asked the proverbial question. "Is this where the interviews take place?"

"Y-yeah, a guy named Pat said we should wait here." Answered one fellow.

'_Now, I have to make sure I don't stand out and hope that they don't ask for that stupid card again.'_ Though Naruto.

Soon after a few minutes, a guy with a hairstyle that reminded the ninja of a rooster came in with a clipboard. He looked a little too smug for an interview though. "Alright candidates, gather up in this room, take a piece of paper and we will be giving you the first test, a written exam."

Some grumbling suddenly started among the people.

"So what? Is that it? You're not even going to tell us what the job is about?" asked one of the candidates.

"If you want information, the sit down and you will receive it." Said the guy in the suit.

As everyone took their seats at desks placed in order like an auditorium at a University, Pat gave everyone a look, almost analyzing each face.

"Good morning, everyone, my name is Pat. We have called you all here: Military, Mountain Rangers, Air Force, Fire Department, LAPD, and even some average people because you have some interesting traits. You see, every person has the basic reaction system of 'flight or fight' when faced with danger. Most people can't control it, and by default, the option of 'flight' is chosen, but you are different, you can willingly control this system, and choose to fight when you feel it is right."Said the now identified Pat.

"So what? Everyone can fight when they have no other choice." Said one.

"Not against chances that have very little chance of success." He pointed. "Our organizations can sometimes have to deal with similar types of situations. Now if everyone is ready?"

"Wait, wait. You said you'd tell us about the job, but you have told us anything yet, sir." pointed one candidate, likely a soldier.

"Information now is not important. Anything I will say will be meaningless if you do not pass the interview." pointed out Pat.

"Excuse me. I have a question though: What if? And I'm just throwing this out there, we don't want the job after we pass?" asked Naruto this time.

"In such an unlikely event, then runner up is chosen." answered Pat.

"But I don't even know you people. For all I know you could be... making me sign away my organs or something..." said the blond a bit annoyed at this examiner's way to avoid answers.

"You are welcomed to leave at any point. But to put it simply for you to understand, we do not do that kind of thing, and require a person of action not too many questions." answered Pat looking at the blonde who felt his teeth clench in anger. " Now I have in my hand a written exam paper for each. The questions aren't that difficult, but if possible a high score is very welcomed; a good result that could give you an advantage. One thing I'd like to point out is: DO NOT CHEAT. We know everything that goes on in this room. Anyone caught cheating will be immediately disqualified and will never be called back again!"

Everyone seemed to swallow an invisible lump at that, except for the blond who felt a strange sense of deja-vu.

"I hate tests…" he grumbled.

The test was really hell, it may have had some simple questions, but the harder ones at the end were a thing he had no idea about. '_What the hell is going on here? Calling people for interviews is one thing, but a written test right away? Usually you give them the the subject and time to study. And these questions 'What do you do if you find yourself in a diplomatic scandal with a politician?' I don't know, knock his lights out and blame someone else while I sneak away? These questions are too strange to answer correctly._' So what do you do in such a situation? Cheat of course, and that's exactly what he did.

It wasn't much but if the tester Pat kept leaving the room, he could at least try to figure out some answers.

Finally taking a chance, he sneaked to the front, at the silent protests of the others and checked the office.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" whispered one of them.

"Nothing, just evening the field." He whispered back.

"Are you crazy? If you get caught, they'll throw all of us out." Another pointed.

"Be quiet He'll only throw me out anyway!" finally, he found a locked drawer. He pulled out a multi-tool swiss army ranger , which was a bit of a collection of multiple tools and using each key, he finally found one that fit the lock and with a little movement and hand-play, he managed to open the lock.

"Bingo-ttebayo." He smiled as he pulled out the paper and started reading the answerers he needed.

Soon, a sense of danger picked up from hearing some footsteps, he quickly put the paper back and did a silent run to his desk.

He just barely managed to get to his desk in time.

Pat gave everyone a good look before taking a seat at the desk. He didn't leave again after that.

* * *

20 minutes later

* * *

"It's time to bring in your tests." Said Pat, as everyone started bringing in his tests.

Naruto brought his test and the Pat stopped for a minute to stare at him.

'_Okay, this isn't creepy at all…'_ thought the blonde. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm keeping my eye on you." Pat just said, putting a mark on the paper and leaving.

'_Right, you keep doing that if there's anything you like. I'm not into that kind of stuff.'_ Thought Naruto as he left. "Please don't do it too much, it's a bit… disturbing."

Pat's eyes narrowed slightly. "Get back in line with the others."

The calm blonde complied as his other rivals, avoided eye contact but shared looks that clearly said 'This guy is a joke', probably aimed to Naruto.

Pat cleared his throat as to get their attention. "Next, we will have a physical test composed of two parts: a physical examination given by our private physicians and a practical combat skill simulation." He finished as the others shared looks of confusion, what kind of job was this? "Do not worry, there is nothing serious, just testing reaction time and problem solving." He added giving everyone some relief. "Now, we have 50 physicians; that means each one gets a different physician. Your physician will be selected randomly. Let's get this over with quickly. You have a 20 minute break to check your number and present yourselves to the physician. Dismissed." Finished pat taking the papers and leaving.

As he left the others started a frenzy of talks, all while the blond Uzumaki just stood by himself. The others gave him some looks and stares every so often. They tried whispering, but he could hear them, his hearing was better than anyone's. The words 'cheater', 'fake' and 'bastard' were very often used, apparently envy and annoyance were two things he managed to gain from them. So it wasn't much of a surprise that he took the first chance his name came up and left the group early. "Number 7."

He left soon and following some directions he found the door.

He was so mad that he threw manners out the window and let himself in only to see the sexiest grown woman he had seen in a long time in nothing but her underwear, looking at him surprised, before it turned into an a very annoyed look followed by throwing a heavy paper weight square in his face.

"Ugh…" he groaned before falling down, out cold. "Ouch."

As the lady's nerves calmed down she put on her dress and white shirt followed a doctor's coat and stared down at him while he was regaining his senses and massaging his soar head.

"Let's get this straight, there is a limit to patient/doctor confidentiality. Get up and sit down." He did so, he got up and sat back down.

"Not on the floor, on the seat!" she returned with a very calm yet good hint of annoyance.

"Oh, right. I think I have concussion." Answered the ninja. She had a very strict way of speaking which practically said that her orders were do or be killed.

"Hopefully, you're my 12 o'clock patient and not just a nobody pervert." She continued placing her hands in her pockets. She was a strange one, but without a doubt one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in a long time. She had cat like light-blue eyes, short pixie dark hair with purple highlights and and long sideburns, it looked like a very futuristic haircut that teens were trying these days, goes with the technology age, maybe. She was hot, a hot doctor.

"Pervert? The way you say it makes it sound like I'm a pervert anyway. And my head is still hurting." He said.

"Looks like you're not just all muscle."She approached him and pulled out a sticky bandage and almost slapped it on his head with a hard push.

"OUCH! Would be more like a doctor and not a sadist?" he asked holding his bandaged head.

"Of grow-up, a little suffering is good for the soul. My name is Doctor Olivia Mandell. You can call me Ms. Olivia Mandell. I don't particularly like you because you've seen me in my underwear; I'm only doing this as a favor and to kill some time before an important meeting. So let's get this over with." She said moving on her seat. "Take off your clothes." She said in the calmest manor possible, like one would talk about the weather.

"E-excuse me?" he asked confused.

"I need to do a thorough body scan that means to check your whole body for any possible medical problems. External first." She checked looking on an Ipad. "Now get to it, I don't have all day."

"Look lady, in certain conditions, I'd be okay with it, but this job interview is starting to get… a bit too intrusive for comfort." He said being defensive, who the hell were these people? He didn't even know anything yet.

"(Sigh) Why does recruitment always have to be this troublesome?" she wondered before stepping away from her desk and coming face to face with him. "Let's make this easier on both of us, ok?" she continued. "Look at this for me." She finished opening her shirt giving him a full view of her chest in a black bra driving him in awe. He was so smitten that he didn't even notice her pulling a mini injection gun and putting it to his neck.

"(Click)"

"Aghhh!" he screeched as he felt the pinch in his neck for a second. "What the hell?!" he held his pain to his neck.

"Try to relax I'm doing you a favor, I've given you a muscle relaxant, mixed with some morphine. You should start losing feeling in your fingers and arms."

"Yeah, I can't move my fingers, and everything is getting kinda blurry..."

"You should start feeling vertigo and cognitive awareness should drop."

"Have you ever noticed how when you speak you sound like an annoyed old lady who hasn't gotten laid in years?" he asked in a drug induced state.

"Huh, finally the sedative should take effect."

"You call this a favor?..." he asked before blacking out and passing out on the floor.

"Yup, that's my kind of favor." She said pulling out a cigarette and smirking.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Totally Spies, this is just a fanfic that I wanted to write for a while. This story is written by DarkShadowRaven along with co-writer/beta-reader Sithmaster56a.

* * *

Chapter 0: Mission 1: Vituperative

* * *

Dreaming is like breaking the mind from the body, and mixing it up into chaos before order is re-established.

So it was for Naruto who dreamed; something he hadn't done in a long time.

_Chaos seemed to be everywhere as one moment with the other. It was confusing and strange, the visions were inconsistent and maddening. It was like looking at multiple screens playing different things all at once, you could hardly focus on one before another screamed for attention. What was happening? It didn't make any sense, why was there so much chaos and no order in anything? It all seemed to increase as the blond started to hold his ears at in pain from the white noise and static._

_He fell on his knees and started to look into space. _

"…_turn it off… turn it off… TURN. . Turn it off. Turn it off!"_

"_(BOOM!)" a blast suddenly turned everything black. "Have I got your attention?" a voice suddenly resonated._

* * *

End of Dream

* * *

As he awoke, he jerked back and hit the wall right in front of him but finds no pain and some sort of helmet on his head, he can't move his arms or legs as the space is too small. "Wh-at? Where am I? Why can't I move!? Let me out! LET ME OUT!" he screamed trashing back and forth, punching at the tight space with as much force as he could. He bent metal but he could not break it.

"Calm down! Calm down! I'm bringing you out." A voice in a speaker tried to speak in reassurance but to no avail, he kept trashing and punching until he felt the gurney he was one start to pull him out.

He calmed himself down a bit feeling personal space returning before he got out and pulled the helmet off.

As he got his senses back, he tried to stand only to feel his legs wobble and fall to the ground in a heap.

"Take it easy, the medicine is still cleaning itself out." She pointed out helping him back on the tray.

"Ugh… what the hell? I feel like throwing up…"

"Blurry vision?"

"Ugh… yeah."

"Nausea?"

"Ugh… maybe"

"Cold sweat?" she asked feeling his forehead. "Yeah, I can fix this. (Click)" She put her hand in her pocket and removed an electric injector before using it to gave him another shot to the neck.

"Agh! Stop it, already!" he hollered holding his neck.

"There, that'll take the edge off." She said getting back to her pad.

"W-what the hell are you people doing to me?!" he asked feeling his nausea replaced by a bit of dizziness.

"Don't be such a big baby. A little suffering is good for the soul." She said pushing some buttons.

"Then I'm happy to give some, if you're willing to take some…" he gave her an evil look.

"As much as you'd like that, I'll pass." She said pushing moving the pad and showing him. "Congratulations, I was able to finish your physical tests before you almost busted 10.000 dollars worth of medical equipment." She added.

"Fuck you very much…" he said moving his hands again.

"Now we just need a simple brain scan to see your responses to stimulation." She finished, ignoring his childish remarks. "If you finished your bellyaching, follow me."

"Why? So I can let you poke my brain with a needle? No, thanks I'm out." He said moving out. "Where are my clothes?"

"(Sigh) There will be no needle picking or any other painful medical tests, okay? I know how you men wet your pants when you even see a doctor." She placated wearily.

"Hey lady. You fucking stabbed me with a needle twice in a day, give me one good reason why I should trust you?" he asked folding his arms.

"(Sigh)… while you were sleeping, your test results came in, you're in the 10 finalists. But if you think these tests are for nothing, then I suppose giving up now… Or you could follow me and hope to get a job with health insurance and a nice 5 figure salary a month. Your choice cowboy…" she answered going ahead but leaving the door open. _'3... 2... 1...'_

Naruto sighed and clenched his teeth and followed behind with an annoyed look.

"That was fast. Are you lost or do you just like following me?" she asked jokingly.

"I'm in… but I have a condition."

"Yes?"

"I am not your lab rat or science project, okay? So no more monkey business." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

She didn't seem to flinch at all. "Alright tough guy, it's a deal, from here on, we'll make this simple and fast, okay with you?"

"Just peachy…"

"Then let's get a look at how your brain works…" she said with a smile.

'_Ugh, somehow I feel like a mouse being played with by a cat…'_

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

Naruto was in a chair with the crazy doctor putting some kind of funny cap on his head. Key word is 'trying'.

"Ugh, easy…" he cried feeling his hair getting pulled out.

"I know, blame this stupid hair of yours, it's as stubborn as yours… this would be so much easier if you let me shave your head…" she complained pulling the strap on.

"I'm not letting you shave my head, it's the only thing that sets me apart from others…" he whined.

"Trying to make yourself special?" she asked.

"No, I just can't stand the idea of being like everyone else. I can't stand the idea of being used like a tool by society or anyone…" he finished.

She pulled out a few electrodes strapped to wires and putting some sticky rubber on it, started sticking the electrodes to specific locations on his new headgear.

"You know you can't always do what you want. People who brake the law have to pay for their crimes." She said pinning them.

"I know that! Don't make me sound like a criminal in the making!... I'm talking about people giving up to a system because it's too complicated, about making a dream and fighting for it to the end, about doing the right thing even when people say you don't have to. About being able to… have a choice." He said.

She stopped for a second before continuing. "Maybe I don't have to do this. Your brain seems pretty simple." She said with a smile. "I should just note: 'childish delusions of reality'." She noted putting the last piece in.

"You…!" his anger was evident in his voice.

"But." She placed a hand on the side of his face as he turned him to face her. "It's rare to see a boy your age speaking about ambition and dreams in society these days." She gave him a smile as she put the last electrodes in the front. "I think that makes you… interesting."

He didn't know how to respond to that but to swallow.

"Alright, do I have to explain this test again or did you get it the first time?" she asked.

His answer was as sharp as ever. "… uhmmm."

"(Sigh) Okay, one more time. The cap with electrodes on your head, if it's possible, will read your brain's reaction to visual images, questions or sounds. The purpose of this test is to see how your brain reacts in default to external stimuli." She said connecting the last wires to her computer.

"And this will allow you to see what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Not exactly, it will allow me to see how you'd react to certain things." She pulled a couple of picture sheets down depicting an MRI of a person's brain.

"Is that my brain?" he asked.

"No, these are pictures of my brain." She said.

"Hmm…" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Hm? N-nothing, it's just… uh. It's so big, it looks kinda cute in a weird way…"

"Ahem, I'll take that as a compliment." She said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm only going to explain this once, so pay attention: the brain is made of many parts: parts that deal with motor functions, taste, speech, intelligence, basically every part of the brain has a function, it's not just a big piece of jelly. Are you following me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. The purpose of the test is to see how your brain reacts to things, this will tell me in a proportion of 80% what you're really thinking. You'll also need to answer some questions along the way." She finished. "Any questions?"

"Uhh, yeah. Why 80?"

"Every person is different, we can only have an approximation of things." She explained. "Anything else?"

"Umm, yeah. Will this hurt?" he asked.

"Nope, the brain has no pain receptors. No receptors, no pain." She answered.

"That doesn't make me feel better." He remarked with a shake of the head.

"Let's begin."

What followed was a long session of questions. What she neglected to tell is that the whole thing would last for two fucking hours!

Most of the test was looking at pictures, listening to sounds and answering questions: some were emotional like "How would you feel if faced with an angry authoritarian figure?", others were more problem solving questions.

"And, done." She said after a long time.

"(Heavy sigh) Finally!" he said as pushed out his chair before being pushed back on it.

"Don't move, I have the electrodes to remove." She said getting the wires out of his cap while he groaned in the process.

"Soo… is my brain okay?" he asked out of boredom.

"Your brain is pretty normal. Nothing special. If you don't count your lack of empathy towards violence, and your fascination for destruction, not to mention your fractured view of reality." She answered.

"Is… that normal?" he asked with a twitch.

"Well… how old are you exactly? 18?" she asked.

"22… I think." He answered.

"You 'think'?"she asked.

"Yeah… I was in a car accident a few months ago. I've been in a coma for a while, and some of my memories are a little screwed up." He answered trying to remember.

"P.T.S." She nodded.

"'pets'?" he asked.

"No, P.T.S. Post-traumatic Stress. A traumatic event happens to you in which your mind tries to block out the memories due to how trauma it was. It's rare for it to manifest in the form of amnesia." She said. "Tell me, do you have nightmares?"

"Sometimes." he answered.

"Are they violent or painful to watch?" she asked.

"No, not really, just confusing."

"Interesting, I think your memories might be slowly trying to surface again." She pulled his face close to hers and pulled out a pen before pushing the button and a flashlight went on. She put it in is eyes and tried to look for something. "I can prescribe you some medicine if you have sleep problems."

"Right. Can we get back to my brain?" he asked getting released from the almost headlock.

"This explains a few things. Do you remember your family or past?" she asked.

"Yes, I was born in Okinawa, Japan. My family died when I was really young, and I had a pretty rough life and I moved here to find something better." He said in a nutshell. "So, what do you mean?"

She got out of her thoughts, and turned to him. "Well, it seems like your mind's activity sparks at a few distinct pictures." She pulled her laptop and started working her magic. "The leaf of a tree, a wild red fox, the colors red and yellow, family pictures, at the question of friendship you took a long pause before answering 'yes'. Finally, you do not fear 'death'. Not many can say that and think it." She pointed. "This would seem to indicate that you have some attachment to these subjects, not unusual, most of the times favorite things or objects can always be traced down to childhood: the leaf may indicate something familiar, maybe a house in the woods, the red fox may indicate a pet or an out of door activity, red and yellow, may indicate attachment to something familiar… The question of friendship may indicate 'lack of trust'. As for the last… I'm not sure. It's rare to meet someone that doesn't fear death…"

"Oh… so… does that make me crazy or damaged?" he asked.

"Not at all, these are just aspects of your personality."

"I see. Thanks doc." he didn't know why he thanked her, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

There was a knock on the door before both occupants turned to the visitor.

"Yes?" the doctor opened the door and Pat, the agent from before entered.

"Good day, mister Uzumaki. I see that the tests are finished." Said the familiar voice of the fancy Pat, entering the room.

"Yes, just on time." She said pulling his hat a bit too forceful pulling a bit of his hair.

"Ouch." Naruto commented massaging his soar, and slightly sweaty scalp.

"Well mister Uzumaki, I think we have been holding you up enough for one day, we will process the tests for now. Come tomorrow for the results and for the final test if you are chosen." Said Pat giving a small smile.

Naruto gave him a confused look. "Process? But wasn't I already chosen in the final 10?" he asked.

"Hm? I'm afraid the tests are being looked over as we speak. Who told you that?" he asked.

Naruto turned a very half-annoyed look at doctor Mandell. "Ohhh dooc?" he called back sweetly with a very clear hint of annoyance.

She pulled her eyes from the computer and turned to him. "What? I'm a doctor not an analyst. I'll do anything to make my job easier."

"Thank you, doctor Mandell. I realize that your department is usually very busy…" said Pat giving the doctor a smile.

"Not necessary. I found something here to get my interest." She said giving him an emotionless look before turning to the blond with a half lid smile. "My patient turned out to be a bit less dull than I had imagined."

"You have a very long winded way of saying you see me as an fool." Said the blond getting his shirt and pants back on.

"Not at all, it's just my way of saying that you kept me entertained." She said with her eyes glued to the pad. "Oh, before I forget. " She moved a bit closer and as the blond was pulling his pants… "(Click)"

"Aghhaa! Aghhaa! Fuck! (Fall)" For the third time, she stabbed the damn injector in his neck while he wasn't looking, and fell over.

"A vaccine against any viruses you might catch…" she said with a very disinterested tone.

"Ughh…" moaned the blond. _'Bitch…'_ he thought in annoyance, finally giving up at her antics.

"(Chuckle)" Pat chuckled in at the sight, remembering how merciless doctor Olivia Mandell really was to her patients.

"You're free to go…" she finished.

As the blond massaged his literal pain in the neck. He got up and Pat approached him.

"Here is your papers for tomorrow. To make it easier, we scheduled it for 12:00. So be sure to be here on time." He said giving the papers.

"R-right." The blond said taking the papers and leaving.

After the blond left, Pat turned to the doctor. "So, what is your prognosis."

"Initial diagnosis is 'pretty good'." She said signing in her report.

"That's not bad, but can you give me a few details?" he asked leaning on the table. It was no mistake that the doctor had a lot of admirers, Pat and a lot of others were among them.

She put her pad down and approached a square on the floor. She moved her hands up and down before a digital image of the blond appeared in a 3D image. "Starting at the base level, his bone density is very high, maybe 10 times denser, most likely evidence that his body has been put in hard work or training most of his life." As she moved her hands form side to side, it showed an image of his muscles "His muscles are a bit out of shape but well worked out, a little training and he could lift at least twice his weight. Internal organs are all very healthy, all five sense perfect condition. We should be lucky to have these results, the boy's is regular fountain of physical potential. An unusual trait is a high number of stem cells in his bloodstream." She noted.

"What does that mean?" he asked a bit confused.

"Stem cells are special cells that make the body grow and heal at a fast rate. Usually the number is the highest in infants to encourage growth at exponential rate, a child can grow up to 5 times its original size in one year, but the number or cells diminishes as we age. It's the first time I see someone his age with so many." She noted more to herself.

"So he's still in the middle of a growth spurt?" asked Pat a bit amazed.

"No, his cells seem pretty stable. I think his ability to heal is a bit more superior than average." She noted.

Pat suddenly widened his eyes as got on her pad and started typing some words. "That explains it." He said as she got next to him.

"Explains what?" she asked.

"Why I didn't recognize him." He pulled out a video and some photos of the blond during his arrest. "This is how he looked life less than 48 hours ago."

"That can't be…" She looked at the pictures and ever her eyes widened which was rare even for her. "Cuts on the face, a busted lip, a half-black eyes, cuts on his arms and chest." He looked like he had been in a knife fight. "This can't be him… because if he is…" Her smile seemed to increase ten-fold.

"What?" asked Pat.

"Nothing, just that I reached a conclusion." She said, pulling out a cigarette.

"What conclusion?" the agent asked.

Her smirk only seemed to grow.

* * *

Later that day

* * *

Pat was looking through the files deciding which person had the best qualifications to decide. His eyes got a bit heavy as he tried to take a break.

"Don't overwork yourself, mon ami." Said a voice not too far at his door.

"Oh, sorry sir. I'm just trying to look for hopeful recruits." Said Pat straightening out.

"Ah, that's harsh. I know how difficult is to shoot down new recruits." Said the man dressed in white and light blue. "In times like this, it's best to keep objective yet open mind about it."

"Yeah, well, can I have your opinion about a candidate?" asked Pat offering the file.

"Oui, I'll give my best." Said the man taking the file and flowing through it.

"Ok, check this out: the candidate is young, late teens. His body is above average potential, immigrant, his family are all gone or missing, his academic skills are non-existent, his personality is tough, determined, and lacks fear or guilt to violence given to others. He also passed the written exam test." said Pat in a nutshell.

"Hmm, intéressant. He sounds like just the right kind of spy we're searching for." Said the man looking into the file.

"Yeah, the orphans always were the best in the agency: less questions, easier to control, they make good spies because they are the invisible parts of the people, the ones the world won't miss." said Pat knowing the stories of some spies.

"So? Why hasn't WHOOP hired him as a spy?" asked the man, closing the file.

"He's been under the radar for a long time, in fact his name didn't even exist in our database since a year ago." said Pat.

"Well, I think it's worth giving Jerry a heads up."

"I can't do that either." He pulled out a medical sheet. "As good as our friend is, DNA tests don't show a spy gene."

"Ah, sacrebleu. WHOOP's new thesis about talent of spies. Let me tell you, mon ami, in my days a spy wasn't' the sum of his blood. It was talent, charm and determination to achieve a mission." Said the man counting on his fingers.

"So I take it you don't believe it, even though it has a success rate of 99%." questioned Pat.

"99 isn't 100. And a result is only as good as the test sample. Spies these days are chosen based on such shallow facts, no wonder the golden days are behind us." Said the man a bit too dramatic.

"Ok, Terry, then what do you believe?"

"I believe…" he narrowed his eyes. "I believe a man has the ability to do anything he wants if his spirit is strong enough…" said the man.

"…"

"Ah, I fear I might have bored you with my old man talk. Pardonne moi, I know how you youths are these days. Never time to listen. I'll just go see Jerry now."

"N-no! Not at all. I wasn't sure at first, but now I think he deserves a chance." Said Pat trying not to look ignorant.

"If that is your choice. Good luck, mon ami."

"Thank you, Terry."

* * *

Meanwhile, earlier that day

* * *

Naruto was finally having a good rest after the completely psycho interview earlier. Enjoying a good meal in an Asian theme restaurant.

"Ahh, it still stings." He said rubbing his neck. "Damn woman nearly punctured my artery." He groaned.

As he was looking outside the window to the mall, he could see some weird machines being installed, this Mall was quite a popular place for the rich, so obviously they'd install the newest 'money making' thingamajig to get all the rich kids to pay and use and tell others, capitalism, it's like showing a monkey a banana and teaching it tricks.

As he got back to his food, he noted a blond chick at his table giving out fliers. She had half a bang covering her right eyes, some straight features on her face that made her face look longer than it actually was and tiny mole on her right cheek.

"What?" asked the young man.

She pulled out a flayer and put it on his table in front of him. "Be the first to enjoy the latest trendy look in our Fabulizer 9000. The first 1000 customers are free of charge. Can I interest you in being one of these first?" she asked.

He looked at the flayer and then at her. "Sooo.. you've had this treatment?" he asked.

"That's right, in no time flat I got the latest fashionable look and became the most popular girl in Highschool. Now you can do so as well." She said with a smile.

"Wow, that's nice. Well, I'm not a student. So my question is: 'will it get me a job'?" he asked.

"W-well it couldn't hurt your chances and now with our special program you can join and become a new distributor of our products." She said giving him the smile again.

"What products? All you offered me is a free ride in your make-up machine." He pointed out.

"Well, the fabulizer can be used to cure other afflictions of the skin, as well as unwanted hair and a nice skin tone." She said.

"That's nice. But you still haven't answered my initial question: 'Why would change anything about my face if it doesn't help me at all?'" He asked looking bored.

"W-well for example, the fabulizer will rid you of your hair problem and face birthmarks." She said.

He gave her a questioning look. "Wuah, what's wrong with my hair?" he asked.

"Nothing at all sir, it's just that it's so think and unkempt, I can understand why it sticks out like that?" she said giving him a sympathetic look.

"And my whiskers?" he asked.

"How cute sir, but facial design went out of style last spring. It's so childish now." She commented.

Naruto exhaled deeply and joined his hands together. "Okay, I think I gave this enough patience to feel no regrets."

"Sir?"

"Thank you but no thanks, if getting some make-up will make me as rude and annoying as you, I'd rather look as 'childish' and 'unkempt' as I look now!" he said moving her flayer back to her.

"But sir, don't you want to be popular and liked by everyone?" she asked.

"Popular? Are you an idiot? A little make-up and some flashy yellow hair in my face are going to make me popular. If that's the case then the world is shallower than I thought. What's the use of hiding behind make-up, if the real you inside is so ugly? You think your 'admires' really like you? They're just humoring you to get in your pants, get a clue dumbass." He said leaving the table and the annoyance with wide, shell-shocked face.

As he left the restaurant, his eyes drifted to the girls and boys strolling around the mall. His eyes couldn't meet theirs, not that he didn't have the nerve, just that them and him belonged to two different world. Kids with rich parents always rubbed him the wrong way, either because most of them were either spoiled or because they had a too big ego for his liking.

As he left the store his eyes landed on a red-haired girl with long hair going down her back What made her stand apart from others was that she looked completely lost in the people, if her cries of attention was anything to give a clue.

While he would have ignored this in any other day of his life, today he felt a little extra helpful. And bashing that shallow chick a few minutes ago didn't help his conscience.

"Excuse me? Hello? Sorry to disturb! Pardon me but could you!?" the girl kept trying to get their attention, but everyone kept ignoring her for some reason. "Can anyone please listen to me!?" she almost screamed getting a few looks followed by laughs while her face turned red.

"Yo!" he called with an small smile. "You lost?" he asked.

"(Sigh) Finally, someone who won't ignore me!" she sighed getting to him.

"They aren't ignoring you, they just don't want to get mixed up with you." He said looking around.

It didn't take long before on a few screens some new flashing lights started to go off, starting panic signs in the blond's own eyes.

"Quick, follow me!" he said to her, making his way through the people.

"What? What's happening?" she asked.

"A sale is about to start, we have to get out of the main hall before we get stuck or trampled!" he called as he tried to make a way through the people, while the girl was having a bit of a harder time because of her smaller frame and because she was basically walking against the stream of people who tried to get to the big sale

Soon they were both on a bench in an indoor park, him looking no less for ware, while her clothes and hair were a mess.

"What is wrong with these people?" she asked trying to straighten herself out.

He could only straighten his shirt while drinking a cold drink. "Malls generally have more expensive merchandise, that most people are just too cheap to buy, so when a sale is happening, everyone tries to get as much as possible for as little as possible, just so they can say they bought it at full price." He pointed out to the people who were massing at a store.

"Even if it means almost getting someone injured?" she asked.

"It's just business. The more people you have the more business you have. It's all about the money." He said pointing at the customers, young and even old trying to fight to be the first ones in.

"Well, someone should teach those people the difference between common courtesy and an angry mob." She said with her arms folded.

He smirked gave her a tiny smile. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" she asked a bit worried.

"More than you think. I and probably everyone inside could tell." He said letting her have a seat next to him.

"Then why did everyone keep ignoring me?" she asked.

"No one wants to get mixed up with new people. It's a given, you have to make your own way in the world and all that." He noted.

"You didn't. Thanks." She thanked with a smile.

"Yeah, well.. I'm not from around here either and it took a bit of time get used to things. So you could say I felt some sympathy for you. Think nothing of it." He said a little coldly sipping his drink.

She could sense it as well as she couldn't find the words to describe it.

"So what are you looking for?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm looking for the bookstore. So can you tell me where it is…" she asked.

He stared at her and blinked a few times, his eyes never moving, looking like some kind of dead fish eyes.

"So if you could just point me in the right direction, I can get out of your hair?" the girl asked.

No response.

"Um, hello? Did I say something?" she asked again.

No response.

"Are you okay?" she tried again this time moving her hands in front of his face.

That seemed to work as he snapped out of it in a light laugh. "Ah, sorry. It's just that that was the first time I heard someone say that word. Never expected it to hear it in here." He said with a smile.

She smiled back and it turned into a bit of a laugh.

"So, why would you need a bookstore?" he asked a bit more interested.

"I just moved in and need to buy some equipment, notebooks, and some extra books to read to be ready for high-school." She answered.

"There it goes again. A few words I never thought I'd never hear." He said more to himself, again turning into a light laugh.

"S-sorry, did I say something wrong?" she asked a bit sheepish. _'Oh, don't screw this up, you just moved in, he's the first person you know!'_ she thought worried.

He sighed with closed eyes and smiled at her. "Nope, not at all. It's just that you're the first person that I know that ever came to a mall to look for books and school equipment!" he said in a happy laugh.

"What do you mean?" she asked embarrassed. "Don't people in Los Angeles study?" she asked.

"Sure, probably lots of people. But you'll never find them here." He said pointing all around. "The Beverly Hills Mall is the most attractive commercial center this side of LA for its clothing stores, expensive brands, and fashion designs. You won't find any books here, only expensive clothes that normal people can't afford." He said with a sigh.

"For real?! So, like, I'll find the best clothes shopping here?!" she asked with wide eyes that almost looked animated.

He smiled but avoided looking her in the eyes. "Y-yeah, if you're into that, I suppose it is."

"Yyyiiiii!" she shirked in happiness dancing around up and down.

He in turn closed his eyes and tried to avoid hearing directly her shriek of happiness. '_Teenagers_…' he sighed.

"Hey, hey." She said getting his attention. "Do you mind if you show me around a little?" she asked a bit embarrassed.

"Uh sure, only for a little bit though…" he said after thinking a little. He did have time, since it was still early afternoon.

"Great, awesome. Ah, where are my manners? I don't even know your name!. My name is Samantha, but everyone calls me Sammy." She introduced herself with her best smile.

"My name is Naruto, but everyone calls me Nate. Nice to meet you."

* * *

TBC


End file.
